


Let's make sweet music

by Moonprincess92



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, annoying neighbor, heyyyooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92
Summary: "What the FUCK is that?”AKA: a ‘you’re my neighbor and every single night at 2AM you decide to practice your trombone well joke’s on you because I bought a trumpet and you’re about to get owned’ AU





	Let's make sweet music

**Author's Note:**

> For @hiriahb on tumblr

Jyn gasped as he pushed her up against the wall. The kiss was biting, a little too much teeth and a little too rough, but it did the job as she shook right down to her toes. She hastily yanked at buttons, his arm splaying out to anchor itself to something and a lamp crashed to the floor. Jyn sucked his tongue into her mouth, lips curling up as she finally got his shirt open. Sliding her arms around the skin of his back, she heard him whine a little, but the boy could fucking wait. This was her night, she wanted to be the one who fucked him senseless until he couldn’t walk straight, he was gonna –

_SCREEEEEECH._

He wrenched himself away from her lips within seconds.

“What the FUCK is that?” Scott asked, staring at the wall in utter disgust. 

 _That_ , was no doubt the ungodly wailing noise that was apparently supposed to be the sultry sounds of a violin. It was about three months ago now that her next door neighbour had traipsed back into the dorm one day with the case under his arm and that was about the same time that Jyn’s life had started going  _spectacularly_ downhill.

“Do you even know how to play that thing?” she’d asked.

“I’m gonna learn,” Cassian had said back, proudly.

Though apparently, ‘I’m gonna learn’ meant ‘I’m gonna watch YouTube tutorials at 2am and make this thing sound like a cat is dying’. She appreciated the man’s enthusiasm, she really did!

… but she’d also REALLY like to get laid again at some point this year.

She groaned, this time out of exasperation rather than desire. “I am going to kill him.”

“No really, what the hell is it?”

“My neighbour went and bought himself a violin when he has no idea how to play it and naturally, he only practices at 2am or whenever I bring someone over,” Jyn practically growled. She wrenched herself out of Scott’s arms to turn and pound her fist on the wall. “HEY, FUCKHEAD,” she yelled through the thin wood. “SHUT THE HELL UP!” 

No pause in the ‘music’. Hell, if anything he seemed to be playing louder on purpose.

“Listen, Jyn…” Scott began, backing away slowly as he rubbed at his neck. His shirt was still hanging open, chest visible just within her reach.

“Hey,” she said, laughing a little half-heartedly. “you’re not gonna let a little background noise stop yourself from getting some… right?”

She’d honestly thought that she’d chosen well. Scott wasn’t in any of her classes, so there was no worry about having to run into him again at some point and having that awkward conversation. They’d been introduced through mutual friends, so she could trust him not to murder her. And he kissed her with enough passion that made her hopeful that he would actually know what he was doing and perform more than just a few perfunctory thrusts before asking if it was good for her. But if only a little screeching violin noise was going to turn him off, then maybe she should have just settled for Han Solo after all…

“Sorry,” Scott just shrugged. “I wasn’t really feeling it anyway.”

Jyn tried not to let it kick her in the stomach too much.

“Right… sure. Whatever.”

Thing is, it did sting. Just a little… but enough that it pricked at her eyes as she let him leave her room without complaint. She didn’t usually care. She couldn’t give two shits what people thought of her, but when someone had gotten this far only to back out because of some noise, it did make her pause and think whether she was ever going to be desirable enough for anyone.

_Everyone leaves, in the end._

Not that she cared. Because she didn’t. Not at all.

_Screech-sc-screeeech, SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH–_

“ _Goddamn son of a bitch_ ,” Jyn practically snarled. Before she could even think about it, she was wrenching open her door and storming out into the corridor. She hurtled herself at her neighbour’s door, suddenly pounding on it.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SOUND LIKE YOU’RE STRANGLING A CAT!”

 Finally, the screeching stopped.

Jyn backed up hesitantly, panicking slightly at the thought of him actually confronting her. Suddenly, before she could think to bail out of there, the door swung open and all six foot of her (admittedly hot) neighbour and a violin filled the doorframe.

“It’s Jyn, right?” he asked, casually.

Still red in the face and looking to put her anger at herself somewhere, Jyn scowled. “Thank fucking god, the assault on my eardrums has stopped! You better hide that thing before I kidnap it and slowly torture it to death!”

“What did it ever do to you?”

Jyn seethed. “Tell me, do you just have a sixth sense for hormones or something?”

“Excuse me?”

“I haven’t had sex in three months thanks to you and that godforsaken thing!” Jyn accused, gesturing wildly at the violin in his hands. Damn, it even looked like an actual decent model as well! Honestly, fuck this guy. “Either you accept the fact that you suck and give it up, or I swear to god I’m going out and buying a fucking trombone!”

He actually had the gall to laugh.

“Can you play the trombone?”

“NO. THAT’S MY FUCKING POINT.”

“I feel like I need to point out,” her neighbour said, then. “that if the problem is that no one will have sex with you because of the noise, then you’re probably trying to sleep with the wrong people.” 

“…what the hell do you know?” Jyn muttered.

Thing is, he was probably right and she unfortunately knew it. He seemed to think he’d crossed some kind of line, though, since he quickly put the violin down somewhere out of sight and swung back to add uncomfortably, 

“I mean… I’m sorry. That was probably uncalled for.”

“No, it’s true,” she just shrugged. “Assholes are apparently my type.”

“Either way… I’m still sorry. I promise to stop playing.”

She fidgeted with the hem of her top now. “Well – hey, I mean… so long as you just stop playing when other sane people are asleep, or whatever…”

He smiled a little. “So you’re not going to buy a trombone? Pity, I was thinking we should start a band.” 

Jyn raised an eyebrow. 

“A two person band consisting of a violin and trombone?”

“We’d play indie rock music,” he said. “We’d be a hit with the hipsters.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Jyn had to check herself for a moment. Were they… had they seriously somehow gone from screaming at each other to  _flirting?_  She might have even been suspicious of him, if she didn’t already know that he was the type of guy who bought instruments on a whim insisting that he’d learn from scratch. 

“Maybe I’ll go for something a little more conventional instead, like a recorder or whatever,” Jyn found herself going along with it. 

“The most annoying instrument in the world?” he complained. “At least pick something that’ll go with a violin.”

“Ahhh. Sorry, kazoo it is.”

He smothered a barking laugh.

“What’s your name, by the way?” she asked.

“Cassian,” he answered.

“Want to get coffee sometime?” She leapt out on a limb. “We can have our first band meeting. Discuss names. Whatever.”

He stared at her for about two seconds. Then, his face split into a grin and he said,

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: I legit experienced this exact scenario when I was at university. The guy who lived in the room above me bought a guitar and decided that he was going to learn how to play it. He was TERRIBLE and naturally only practiced at the most inconvinient of times for the entire year we lived in that building! 
> 
> .........of course the only difference in this story is that I never actually met Guitar Guy in the end (this has been a PSA: cute aus never happen in RL hahahahahhaha) 
> 
> Again, this was written as a follower milestone celebration, so hmu @moonprincess92nz if u have a trope/au you'd like to request. :D I hope yall liked this!!!!!   
> xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
